The Boy and the Mark
by The Power of Three '95
Summary: En medio de un mundo incompetente, sus espadas los empujaron a encontrarse en una pelea que le cambió las vidas a ambos para siempre. Sus destinos se enlazaron, desconocido sus motivo pero certero su final: la muerte. Spoiler Bleach 520, 523, 524,525 & 526. Nuevo capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

_Gracias por darle un click a esta historia. En serio tenia que reaccionar a los pasados nuevos capitulos de Bleach por que llevo defendiendo esto desde antes de que se volviese oficial en el manga (aunque ya fue oficial desde el musical en el 2010). Pero el español es mi idioma natal y queria indagar mucho más de lo que hago en ingles, por lo que hice esta historia creyendo que seria un one-shot largo pero terminó siendo dividido ya que se me complicó la vida personal y siguen saliendo capitulos de ellos dos._

_Bueno pues disfrutenlo. Tendra tres capitulos._

_Nada me pertenece._

* * *

La mañana pasó usual sin nada imprevisto. Hasta que llegó Unohana a su oficina. Kenpachi había estado escribiendo informes que se amontonaban en estibas de papel en ambos lados del escritorio cuando ella llamó a la puerta. Con un inesperado sobresalto, Kenpachi le instruyó a que pasara.

Cuando Unohana entró a la oficina, la única señal de que Kenpachi no se había congelado era en sus dedos, que jugaban nerviosamente con su bolígrafo de pluma. Tan pronto Unohana entró, con aquella gracia estática que siempre llevaba consigo, y le regaló una sonrisa. Con un triste gesto Kenpachi intentó devolvérsela. Cuando se le acercó al escritorio, Unohana le entabló una conversación igual a las demás, reportes de todos los hospitalizados en su escuadrón y otras cosas usuales entre capitanes. Sin embargo, el rostro de Kenpachi lucía incómodo, como tratando arduamente de verse firme y aburrido. A veces parecía como si estuviese manteniendo su vista frente al sol.

Aun al irse todavía parecía en un transe. Ken-chan actuó pensativo durante el resto del día y para Yachiru se le fue difícil atraerle la atención.

Para Kenpachi los días sosegaban lentos, y durante ellos, no había momento en el que el rostro de ella no se le borrara. Se incomodaba de sólo pensar en aquella.

Tantos años atrás cuando, andrajoso, pequeño, esquelético y sin nombre andaba errante por las calles, escarbando por oponentes en vez de comida. Una gran y larga espada cruzaba su espalda, con empuñadura de cobre y envuelta en los mismos harapos con los cuales apareció ante él.

Sin padres, nunca poseyó nombre. Sin techo, comida. Niño nómada que buscaba a quien usar de excusa para entretenerse. Cucarachas, aves, venados, rufianes, campesinos con orgullo, Shinigamis. A todos usó de blanco. Sin embargo, nunca aprendió el significado del miedo… hasta que la encontró.

Con ella aprendió a temerle a la muerte. Con ella aprendió a amar la pelea con la misma pasión que aquellos ojos azules le habían espetado ese día, el día en que lo quiso matar. Cuando la vio por primera vez, Yachiru Unohana.

Jamás se había fijado en algo similar: una mujer cuyos ojos inyectados de sangre apuñalaban a su presa, y aquella espada…Jamás se olvidaría de aquella espada. Veloz, aguda. Ni las manos que la sujetaban. Ni la pelea que se desató entre los dos. Los gritos que compartieron. La cicatrices que se pasaron, marcas, testigos de su transcendental encuentro.

No hubo día en el que no se olvidara de aquella mujer, y no fue hasta que arribó al Seireitei cuando fijó sus ojos en ella otra vez. Sin embargo, cambiada, Unohana ni le dirijo sus ojos. Èl sabia lo que estaba pensando cuando lo vio, por que el tambien sintio lo mismo. Ya no le caía su densa cabellera sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos parecían el mar después de una tormenta. Y en donde una vez estuvo un pálido y liso pecho, ahora una trenza obstruía la vista, en cuyo espacio querido infligió él su marca en ella.

Yachiru. Cuanto había cambiado.

Pero al igual que ella, él había cambiado. Ahora era un hombre que se valía por si mismo. Era más fuerte. Ahora era uno de ellos.

A pesar de todo el cambio, fue como ver un fantasma de un dulce pasado, uno que le sopesó con un nuevo propósito.

Entonces fue como si hubiese revivido una ambición muerta. Después de tantos años de haberla buscado, tantos años rastreando su paradero, la encontró en un lugar así, tan controlado, limitado y rodeada de tanta gente débil, que no sabía si tenerle pena o estar desilusionado. Y lo que le fue más irónico fue el hecho de que trabajaba _para _la _ley_, cuando su único pecado y talento había sido el hecho de ser una asesina.

Pero, con todo y esas miles de preguntas que se hizo, no le importó nada. Lo único que le importaba era revivir aquellos apasionantes encuentros con ella, cuando todo se decía entre puños y espadas. Pero aquel uniforme no le había dado una ventaja en alcanzarla, por que tan pronto se convirtió en uno de ellos, de los shingamis, aprendió algo: de que el charco entre él y ella lo único que hizo fue convertirse en un océano. Ella era intocable.

Ningún oficial se le podía enfrentar a un capitán. Entonces se propuso el primer puesto de su escuadrón, que en aquel entonces lo ocupaba un shinigami sin mucho que decir. Grande y manso. Entonces entrenó. Y por si fuera poco nada más que el mismísimo General Capitán de las Trece Compañías de la Corte le ofreció entrenamiento. A Kenpachi le cayó la dicha aquel entonces, era como si su destino se estuviese entablando por si solo.

Fue triste el como acabó todo, no obstante, se dio de baja en el estúpido entrenamiento del viejo y, por si fuera poco, sólo le tomó un movimiento para acabar con la vida de su Capitán y sentarse cómodamente en el puesto.

Muchos lo vieron con desden, con miedo, con remordimiento durante un tiempo. Excepto ella, que cambió su nombre por tercera vez al de Retsu. Ella, quien apenas le dirigía la palabra, fue una de las primeras personas en aprenderse su nombre y el de su teniente.

Qué aventura se había tomado por enfrentársele a una persona que cambió, no sólo su nombre, sino su estilo de vida para ayudar a los débiles. Aquella nueva realidad le cayó como un puño en el estómago después de haber llegado tan lejos para estar cerca de ella. Su ídolo, ayudando a los débiles. La única mujer con la cual se sintió identificado, rebajarse a tal nivel frente a sus ojos lo dejó desilusionado, quebrantado y hasta enojado.

Nunca se dirigieron la palabra.

Nunca él había tenido más pesadillas.

Pasaron las décadas y uno que otro evento los obligó a cruzarse. En ese entonces fue como una introducción a alguien totalmente nuevo. Él nunca había hablado con _Retsu_ Unohana y ella nunca con el _Capitán Kenpachi Zaraki_. Cuando empezaron a hablarse fue en una sala de emergencias, cuando él con grandes agujeros en su brazo y costillas y con complicadas fracturas en las piernas, las cuales doblaban su espinilla como si fuese una segunda rodilla, la miró los ojos y le dirigió un carismático:

-Hola.

Ella, tan ocupada tratando de enderezar el hueso de su pierna dentro de su piel, le devolvió con:

-Buenas tardes, Capitán.- sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Pero le fue suficiente para que después de ser enyesado, vendado y transportado a otra parte del hospital se sintiera confiado en iniciar un tema de conversación.

Nunca le habló de su pasado, ni por el hecho de que la cicatriz que bajaba por su rostro lo habían infligido aquellas mismas manos que ahora lo vendaban y le daban antibióticos.

La Capitana parecía enajenada, sin embargo, lo escuchó mientras él le habla sobre como su oponente lo había dejado así, quizás pensando en que ella lo querría escuchar.

Desde aquel día, no quedaron completamente alejados uno del otro. Habían ocasiones en que ella pasaba por el escuadrón buscando los heridos del entrenamiento y de una vez saludaba al Capitán, y en otros él le enviaba a Yachiru para que se pasara con ella.

Así la relación de ambos se amplió en silencio y sin mucho escándalo. Una amistad de profesión, sin nada que reflexionar o nada fuera de lo común. Una amistad compartida por marcas de lo sobreentendido. Apenas se acordaba de ella, y cuando lo hacía no se ponía tan pensativo como ahora. Ahora su recuerdo lo ponía inquieto y muy pensativo. Kenpachi no recordaba otra ocasión cuando el pensar en alguien lo pusiese así.

Pero no fue hasta que, noche tras noche, se la pasó desvelado cuando se dio cuenta de que algo andaba muy mal en él. Kenpachi, entonces recurrió a todo tipo de relajantes: incienso, música del mundo de los vivos, y tomando siestas bajo un árbol de cerezas creyendo que era el estrés del trabajo.

Pero no fue así. Kenpachi jamás se había sentido tan ansioso en resolverse, en al menos pegar un ojo en las noches que hasta se le esfumó el hambre.

Tenia que recoordinarse otra vez. Pelear era la clara solución, mas las peleas escaseaban más que el agua en el desierto.

Desafortunadamente para él, eran momentos de paz, y lo único que había para desafiar a su espada (o al menos usarlo como escusa para lucirla a la luz del sol) era usando a sus subordinados. Pero en el pasado aprendió, que eso solo le causaría más ansiedad; tan inútiles eran sus oficiales de alto rango que lo ponía de mal humor.

El primer día libre que tuvo, Kenpachi, miserable en ese entonces, enfermo por un mal que no conocía, se llevó a Yachiru a pasear por el Seireitei en el distrito mercantil. Allí Yachiru vio todo tipo de maravillas: dulces, comida, juguetes. Kenpachi sólo veía la misma chatarra, chatarra y chatarra que solo asfixiaban su bolsillo. No fue hasta que se topó con una tienda de flores cuando se paro en seco, cautivado por primera vez en días.

Un tulipán azul.

Los ojos de Unohana.

Por largos minutos sus ojos quedaron clavados en ese único tulipán, suave, redondo, zafiro…pero no veía un tulipán. Veía algo más. Veía a Yachiru Unohana. Veía a Kenpachi Unohana. Veía a Retsu Unohana.

Veía a aquella mujer que podía tanto sonreír con los ojos como matar.

Al irse de allí y regresar a las cinco paredes de su habitación, lo único que hizo fue hundir su cara en la almohada y darse cuenta de que sólo se sentía peor.

Yachiru. Necesitaba vencerla. Yachiru. Tenía que hacerlo. ¿Para qué más había llegado tan lejos? Emitiendo un gruñido amortiguado por la almohada se sintió como un completo hijo de puta. Tan lejos había llegado y, aun así, sabía que Yachiru no se dejaría guiar tan fácilmente a una batalla, por que había cambiado a la altura de una sonrisa. Una sonrisa era todo lo que le daba cuando ella se daba cuenta de que él la estudiaba con los ojos.

Desvelado, combatido de confusión se dio por vencido. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que su mal estaba más allá de incienso, música, siestas, peleas. Más allá que inclusive cualquier medicina. Fue entonces cuando pisó piso en el escuadrón cuatro, no muy seguro de lo que hacía, pero determinado a solucionar su incógnita.

Tan decidido había entrado que alterado regresó. A Yachiru nadie se le podía parar nadie al frente sin que a uno se le entraran los nervios. Estuvo allí, frente a él, inconciente de su presencia, mas allí, accesible, y no hizo nada. Fue como si le hubiesen arrebatado la habilidad de hablar.

Volvió a refugiarse en su habitación, aún infectado de un mal que no conocía.

**II**

Mientras los años pasaban, Kenpachi aprendió a vivir el momento. Aprendió a ignorar a Yachiru Unohana como aprendió a ignorar al moribundo por que ya no le era útil. También aprendió que Unohana no había desvainado su espada en un largo tiempo y no lo haría en otro más largo.

Numerosas emergencias surgieron, de cuando en cuando, y de vez en vez, y aun así Unohana ni mostraba su cara fuera del hospital.

Enorme fue su desasosiego y su distancia. Pero se preguntaba si la Yachiru que tanto había admirado y temido una vez aun existía.

Eso quería. Anhelaba volver a pelear con ella. Enseñarle todo lo que había aprendido y de lo que era capaz. Enseñarle que podía llegar a ser más poderoso que ella. Que podría hasta matarla si tuviese la oportunidad.

Por que la pelea ya no parecía tener sentido si ella ya no existía para sobrepasarle.

Quiso tanto esa pelea, que era como si el deseo se lo estuviese comiendo vivo.

Fue entonces cuando la tormenta llegó.

* * *

_Manden un review si les gustó. Necesito algo de apoyo. Gracias!_


	2. Cadenas

Hola! Gracias por los maravillosos reviews! Me inspiraron en verdad. Este capitulo tuvo sus altas y bajas, fue bastante complicado editarlo por la cantidad de cosas que surgieron en las pasadas semanas. Por lo menos sali de los ajetreos universitarios.

Espero que les guste este capitulo como el anterior. Gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

2. Cadenas

Recordaba el hambre. Recordaba las moscas que se cernían sobre los hombres retumbados en contra de las casas de madera y paja, que por su sola estructura, amenazaban con caerse. Recordaba la arena bajo sus pies callosos y sucios. Recordaba el ladrar distante de perros en alguna esquina peleando por trozos de huesos. Recordaba no haber visto a ningún niño por las calles además de él. Lo que no recordaba en aquellos tiempos fue el sabor del pan en sus labios, ni el fulgor de una pelea durable.

Por eso cuando ella se introdujo a su vida, fue el nacimiento de la única ambición que le hizo seguir viviendo.

Pero durante años, en los que la búsqueda fue incansable, no se le borraba de la mente sus ojos y con la furia en que ella trazó su sable en contra del suyo.

Sus espadas los unieron. Sus espadas trazaron y enlazaron sus destinos.

La marcas. Las marcas fueron recordatorios. Fue lo que los comprometió a pensar el uno sobre el otro todos los días. La marca se convirtió en una promesa. Que, aunque la distancia los comprometiera a no coincidir, en vivir el porvenir, amparando en que sus espadas volvieran a encontrarse, aun estuvieran pensando en terminar lo que empezaron.

Unohana sabia de esto muy bien. Aquel niño que recoordinó su vida, significó más que la posición vana que le había encargado, que la había encadenado, Yamamoto. Así que pensó en él todos los días. Todas las noches. Hasta le llegó a entrar la pena de no haberle dado el único nombre en el mundo digno para un ser solitario, único, invencible: el suyo propio.

Ella podría jurar que algo más paso aquel día. Algo se había iniciado aquella noche de lluvia. Sentía que el destino había comenzado a entablarse.

Pero no fue hasta que pasaron decenas de siglos cuando pudo divisarlo otra vez, al niño que la dejó cautivada. Solo que ahora ya no era niño. Había crecido. Su rostro se había marcado con facciones serias, mas viejas y punzantes de lo recordaba. Sus ojos disminuyeron, aunque seguían con su hermoso y suave brillo gris. Y la marca! La marca seguía allí, y lo había acompañado através de la vida en ausencia. La marca lo trajo a ella. La marca que cruzaba su rostro era lo único que lo hacia reconocible.

Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera al lugar en donde ambos, porque ella sabía, querían estar: frente a frente, en una lucha sin límites.

Pero nunca coincidieron. Através de los años aprendieron a verse y coincidir en la misma miseria.

Solo que ella podría esperar.

El lo vio imposible.

**II**

Los ojos, que lo miraban, con ternura, con emoción. Que lo acariciaban, que le atravesaban los poros y recorrían sus venas. Aquellos ojos eran los que lo atormentaron durante toda su vida, en sus sueños, en sus días. Los ojos azules tulipanes más misteriosos que había contemplado visto. Aquellos que pudo haber apagado el día que la conoció, el día en que la quiso matar.

El los pudo haber perdido. El pudo haber tomado la decisión de apagarlos para siempre. Pero no lo quiso. ¿Cómo podría existir otra mirada tan frágil, tan estremecedora después de esa? Cautivado por su turbulento ser, comprendió que se había hecho nuevas cadenas. Cadenas que trascendieron a través de su vida, mas no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Kenpachi despertaba, a mitad de la noche, con el mismo sueño interrumpido. El mismo sentimiento le estrujaba en el pecho. Y sin importar cuanta agua cristalina se tiraba al rostro, y por cuanto tiempo se detenía contemplando su reflejo, sus adentros no cambiaban. De su mente no se le borraba el sueño. De su alma no se iba el presentimiento de que al fin empezaba a perder la cordura, y de que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que empeorara.

Noche tras noche, entre sabanas revueltas por su cuerpo, Kenpachi se retorcía, sudoroso, frío, murmurando entre sus labios su nombre, hasta levantarse en un sobresalto y encontrarse en su habitación. La luna se asomaba por la ventana, y parecía burlarse de el.

Durante el resto del día andaba errático por su cuartel, gruñéndole a todo aquel que le rozara el hombro. Ikkaku y Yumichika aprendieron a esquivarlo, pero no les importó a ninguno de los dos advertir a nadie más. Cada vez que se le cruzaba uno por casualidad, siempre terminaba volando con sus pies sobre su cabeza, lo cual les hacía el día. Yachiru por el otro lado era y siempre será la única personilla ilesa en el evento, independientemente de cualquiera de sus travesuras.

Justo cuando las noches se habían vuelto malas, empeoraron cuando Kenpachi las recordaba. Siempre era la misma. La misma noche de lluvia, la misma pelea, el mismo gozo resucitado ante una dulce ilusión recreada por la mente.

Una noche se dio cuenta de que aquellas ilusiones tenían mente propia cuando empezaron a evolucionar. Ya no era en la lluvia. Ya no era niño. Era hombre. Y cuando despertó sus sabanas se sentían frías y mojadas de su propio sudor.

En el sueño, no existían barrotes ni obstáculos. Solo piel sobre piel. Tacto sobre tacto. Kenpachi sintió una estremecedora tensión como si sus pieles al encontrarse ardieran, dolieran. Pero que dolor tan genuino. Tan deleitable. Su boca caía sobre ella, como si ella fuese agua y él deshidratado. Sus adentros se retorcieron. Su lengua viajo entre sus senos hasta la marca querida. Sobre su cabeza , ella gemía adentrando sus dedos a su cabello. Kenpachi planto su mano entre sus piernas, y el aire de Unohana se corto. Sus labios, tan jugosos, se encontraban con los suyos. Besó aquellas manos, brazos, cuello…hasta hacerla exprimir en un último gemido.

Y en eso despertaba, con su cabello pegado a su cabeza empalagada. Abriendo los ojos despacio, se dio cuenta de donde estaba, y como un feo golpe le bofeteó la realidad. Giró su cabeza sobre su mejilla, y cuando se notó solo en la cama le inundó una melancólica indiferencia.

Entonces a diferencia de los otros días, ni quiso levantarse. Por primera vez en su vida le pesó la existencia.

**III**

Afanoso había sido su día cuando Unohana se topó con un tulipán azul acostado en su escritorio. Con asombro lo observó, delicado, perfecto, como restos de un beso. Estudió a su alrededor, su aroma estaba por doquier. Ella lo imagino moverse hasta su escritorio, guiado por una motivación genuina hacia ella, y haber dejado la flor allí, donde yacía ahora. Con interés se acercó para recogerlo. Se lo acercó a los labios y sintió sus restos de su presencia espiritual como una firma. Casi olía a él, como si antes de postrarla allí se la hubiese aferrado para protegerla. ¿Estuvo cerca de su corazón? ¿Lo vio dormir? ¿Cómo se sentía estar tan cerca de él por tanto tiempo?

. . .

En la desesperación del momento, Kenpachi sentía que perdía la cabeza.

Aprendió al poco tiempo, que en aquel lugar donde se había metido no habría, ahora ni nunca, nadie tan capaz para retarlo a pesar de guardar el titulo de Capitán como Yachiru.

Fue entonces cuando se sintió obligado a conformarse con lo poco que tenía, estirando peleas, encadenándose.

Entonces surgieron las ideas. El parche, que resultó ser el aparato que le trajo la solución más evidente. Los cascabeles en el pelo, para que sus pasos invisibles sean marcados.

Entrenó. Ahora solo usaría una mano.

Todo le trajo resultados. Ahora controlaría su propia fuerza. Sería más vulnerable para su adversario y la pelea duraría más.

Kenpachi recordó lo optimista que se sintió en aquel entonces. Todas las veces que tuvo que discutir y pisarles los talones a las ratas de laboratorio del escuadrón doce para que le hicieran el parche. Valieron la pena cuando lo tuvo en sus manos. Lo bien que se sintió al cambiar su estilo de cabello, mas lo duro que se le hacia cogerle el truco en las mañanas. Todo valió la pena cuando llegó el momento de probarlo.

Pero para ella no. A él nunca se le borró de la mente su expresión cuando lo diviso en la reunión. La vió, y lo notó. Como lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza. Como sus ojos se le clavaron por el resto de la reunión. Y después lo rápido que se fue cuando todo acabó.

Todo se había reducido a aquello. A miradas. Falta de palabras. Huidas. Indiferencia.

¿Qué paso con la acción? ¿Qué paso con la pasión en que aquellos ojos una vez lo vieron?

-Ya no es la misma- le dijo un día a la joven Yachiru que coloreaba a su lado en el patio.

-¿Pero porque no hablas con ella, Ken-chan?- se preguntaba la niña, -Quizás, Re-chan te esta esperando a ti.

-¿Y porque ella habría de hacerlo? ¡No hay nada de que hablar! Además, apenas se fija de mi.- contesto él, con disgusto, y añadió mirándose los dedos, callosos, secos, ansiosos de sentir sangre, -¿Se acordará de lo que no terminamos?

Entonces, Yachiru levantó su rostro de su dibujo con interés, -¿Qué no terminaron?

Kenpachi no contestó, distraído aún con sus manos. Qué duras y secan eran. ¿Habrán sido ellas las que la alejaron de él? ¿A Yachiru? ¿A la mujer que lo atormento tantas noches?

Noches. No había dormido tranquilo en años. Pero por el tiempo se le quedó grabado su cara en su mente, claramente, como si estuviese frente a el. Sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa. Al recordaba sentía un alivio, como un suspiro dejándolo. Ya no le daba estrés. Ya no lo frustraba. Ahora, después de tantos años, su recuerdo era lo que lo mantenía cuerdo en tiempos como aquellos: sin peleas.

. . .

Aquellas cadenas que lo cubrían, habían sido por la misma desesperación que ella había estado sufriendo el día que lo conoció.

Fue su culpa. Por ella, ahora se redujo a aquello. Por su culpa apenas perdió contra Ichigo Kurosaki. Por su culpa apenas le ganó a Nnoitora Gilga. Por su culpa todos lo subestimaban. Por el miedo a perderla, a la persona mas poderosa de su tiempo. Aquel miedo lo habia paralizado, le hizo pensar que jamas encontraria pelea noble sin ella. Por eso se encadenó para, gradualmente, menguar para estar como ella. Pero se convirtió en un esclavo de límites. Ya no peleaba igual. Su fuerza se redujo al nivel de aquellos mediocres que se hacían llamar segadores.

Nada volvió a ser igual.

Su mano se hundía en el centro de su pecho. Allí estaba. Su marca. Su querida marca, en su querido lugar. Lo sobreentendido salió a la luz. Su cabello volvía a caer sobre sus hombros, liso como tinta. Su kimono se partió y la cicatriz plateada sobre su pálida piel ya no estaba obstruida. Unohana hundió su mano sobre ella. Recordando al niño que se la hizo.

* * *

Gracias por leer! termino siendo un poco mas corta de lo que queria pero, tuve muchos bloqueos mentales...


	3. Elocuente

Hola! Ya volvi! Tarde, pero volvi. Bueno, en primer lugar, alargue esta historia, por la falta de tiempo. Mi intencion era hacer esto mas largo. La buena noticia es que el otro tiene ya material, esperare publicarlo pronto. No prometo nada, mis semanas se incharon de trabajo.

Otra cosa. A todos aquellos que quieran repartir esto por la internet, pueden hacerlo siempre y cuando hagan un link a mi cuenta o a esta historia directamente. Gracias!

* * *

3. Elocuente

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él, y tristes punzaban su alma. Su cadáver a sus pies se hallaba, fresco, mojado de la lluvia que bajaba sobre él como torrente, como si el cielo, el universo, lo bañase en homenaje, al niño que se dejo morir a manos de Kenpachi Unohana.

Y ella intentaba penetrar en su ser, como su espada lo había penetrado para robarle la vida. Aquel cadáver de niño le dejó huella profunda, más que la de en carne, más que la de cualquier otro ser vivo que conoció en su vida.

Sintió pena. Y la inundó, y la mutilo, y la revistió.

¡Ese niño era un Kenpachi! El elegido por los feroces. El guerrero inmortal que reencarna generación tras generación con un infame talento al arte de la fuerza, y cuyo sudario era el agua y la sangre. Con que él era su igual, de todas las almas en aquel mundo miserable, un niño era su semejante, su sucesor.

Sintió tantas cosas en ese momento. Orgullo fue una de esas y fue un sentimiento jamás sentido antes. ¿Quién era ese niño? ¿De donde había venido?

Tantas preguntas para un cadáver. Tanto talento perdido por su culpa. Y aun así, ella supo que el niño se había dejado matar. Lo vió bajar la espada, lo vio inmóvil y pensativo al verla de rodillas frente a él. Acaso le pasó por la mente lo que le había pasado por la de ella, que estaba solo y al fin encontró a alguien entre un mundo inútil, inverosímil como aquél, lleno de gusanos incapaces de saciar ciertas necesidades, y que la estaba perdiendo a su vez. ¿Acaso, entre todos los guerreros sedientos de sangre que conocía sólo un niño la entendía? ¿Un niño que ahora la miraba para atrás con ojos sin brillo, muertos a sus pies, miraban lo incierto del fin?

Hundió sus rodillas al barro, al lado del niño sobre el agua de lluvia y su sangre. Tomó su costado y viró el cuerpo boca arriba en su regazo. La lluvia le cayó en la cara ensangrentada, partida por una herida que le destruyó el ojo, la mejilla. Aquellos ojos. Nunca había visto semejantes ojos cristalinos. Entonces se arrepintió de haberlo apuñalado de dolor y sangre. La lluvia mojó su rostro, lo empezaba a aclarar como aquella mano que limpia el sudor, despeje el pelo de la cara.

Con su kido, lo podría curar, pero superficialmente. Todavía no había llegado el momento en el que fuese perfecto, sin embargo le ayudaría. No podía dejar que su memoria desfalleciera con la llaga del encuentro, que el kido no solo se llevase la herida, sino que también se llevase aquel día y la oportunidad de verlo otra vez. Así que lo empleó en su rostro, y devolviese le la vida para sentir volver su esperanza.

Y se quedó mirando por firmes segundos, una vez su pecho continuara su ritmo, el rostro del niño, memorizándoselo porque sabía que no lo volvería a ver. Así pasó los minutos, fascinada por aquella extrañeza de rostro, aquella flaqueza de cuerpo que una vida cruel y de hambre le había sometido el destino miserable de unos pocos. Incluso al pasar de los siglos Unohana mantuvo una fascinación especial con la contemplación de su rostro que ahora demacrado por las eras separados no la había hecho cambiar de parecer. Aun, para ella, Kenpachi seguía siendo el mismo niño que una vez conoció.

II

Kenpachi era insistente. Llegaba a su hospital o indiferente o al borde de la muerte. Era salvaje hasta inmóvil como un caballo indomable, inquieto cuando sedado. Sin embargo, de dormido Unohana jamás había visto a alguien mas quieto en una sala de emergencia. Su cuerpo se mantenía aplanado a la cama, vendado en sábanas. Su pecho se alzaba y bajaba lentamente. Su rostro inspiraba tal tranquilidad cual aquel árbol que se mese ante leve brisa. La misma tranquilidad que una vez mostró sobre su regazo al revivirlo. Al acercarse, Kenpachi se incorporaba bajo sus sábanas, y en un suspiro un nombre se le escapaba de los labios, -Yachiru…Yachiru…

Y Unohana hinchada de emoción, se arrodillaba al lado de su cama, respondiendo al inconsciente llamado. Se le acercaba a su rostro y pensaba en el niño que una vez fue, y el hombre que ahora es. Cuanto le maravillaba su rostro de cerca. Su piel que una vez fue pálida, ahora era un bronce grisáceo. De un rostro suave y redondo al rostro alargado y aspero de sudor, de edad que ahora lo caracterizaba. Y la cicatriz…aquella en su cara, era como el rastro de una tormenta, un desastre indescifrado. La marca, su marca, que cesó su vida por unos instantes y que con las mismas manos que se la infligieron, la cerró, pero a medias. El rastro le recordará todo. El rastro se aseguraría de que de su memoria ella no desapareciese.

Allí al lado de su lecho de moribundo le acariciaba el cabello, dibujando sus finos labios con sus dedos, sintiendo su aliento como si fuese tocable, sintiendo como sus labios se movían para pronunciar su nombre, el nombre con el que él sólo la llamaba todavía.

Estaba decidido. Moriría en sus brazos. Así seria la única manera que aquellas manos la tocasen, y la consolasen en sus últimas horas de dulce y cruel destino en vez de cómo había soñado. En vez de experimentar sentimientos encontrados en caricias, anhelos y besos, se matarían por el nombre y por el destino.

Allí, acariciándole el cabello deseó cambiarlo todo. Deseó vivir otra vida en la que él la amaría. Deseaba saborear esos labios. Quería que la besara en la marca que el mismo le dejó. Así, y sólo así, sentiría el tacto de sus manos. Solo así sabría lo que es estar cerca de él, su corazón.

En eso demoraba su día con él, pensando en lo que pudo haber sido, sin sospechar que durante todo aquel tiempo, todas esas veces en que se acostaba a su lado, Kenpachi nunca estuvo inconsciente.

Nunca.

Su aroma lo penetrado como aquella espada suya que tantos años atrás le nubló el mundo por leves minutos. Y entre el dolor y la confusión, la presencia de Unohana lo despertaba al pasar por la puerta. Acudía a su lado, y en él crecía una alegría que no conocía, que no sabía explicar y que irónicamente no quería que acabara. Así que se dejó llevar entre la timidez de interrumpirla y hacerla desaparecer, porque lo menos que tuvo durante los pasados siglos fueron noches sin que su memoria lo atormentase.

. . .

Un sol. Una diosa. Eso era ella. Un norte. Un camino.

Lo tenia todo; un nombre, autoridad para cazar y pelear hombres a sus anchas, comida hasta quizás un hogar, todo acuestas de pelear. ¿Quién no querría todo lo que tiene?

Desde ese entonces ella fue su mundo. Su religión. Fue lo que le impulsaba seguir con vida todos los días a pesar del hambre, la soledad. Se convirtió en su diosa. Si no era como ella, jamás viviría contento. El día en que conoció a aquella mujer fue el día en que comenzó a vivir, a respirar, a apasionarse más por aquello que nunca le encontró saciedad. Decidió vivir por ella. Decidió seguir viviendo para que, algún día, pudiese continuar lo que empezó. Así que la buscó hasta los confines de la tierra. Buscó y buscó con sólo una pista que lo guiaba: su nombre, que jamás lo olvidaría.

-¿Tu nombre, shinigami?- y ella se detuvo, sus guardias esperando por ella, -Debes tener uno. Todos lo tienen.

- Sí.- contesto -Poseo uno…pero no estoy tan segura de cual de todos darte.- le replico.

-Dame sólo con el que te pueda recordar. Con el que juraré vengarme de ti. Con el que te cazaré hasta los confines del abismo.

Unohana se volteó le quedó mirando, fijamente por unos minutos, -En ese caso te daré el nombre de Kenpachi, Kenpachi Unohana. Con él jurarás tu venganza…Pero Yachiru será el nombre con el que me recodarás por el resto de tu vida, hasta que me encuentres.

Y así lo hizo. Nunca se le borró, permaneciendo así como un tatuaje.

En el día andaba con espada en mano por el bosque, tratando de seguir los pasos por donde se había ido. Día y noche, y su búsqueda en vano. Las peleas se convirtieron en míseros ejercicios como los de levantarse en las mañanas.

La búsqueda era viciosa, en vano. Nunca consiguió otra pista además de la de su nombre. En las noche susurraba su nombre mientras miraba la luna, y en ocasiones cuando el sueño no lo atacaba, en vez de contar ovejas, susurraba su nombre repetidas veces hasta dormirse.

Se convirtió en su pan de cada día. En todo lo que conocía.

Entrenó. Entrenó. Y los años pasaron cuando encontró otra pista: el Seireitei. Con la esperanza de verla lo arriesgó todo.

III

La luna creciente se figuraba a través de ramas secas y negras de los cerezos que la cortaban como dedos torcidos. Sabía que la encontraría en el patio. Conocía su apreciación al silencio, a la taza de te.

Irrumpió en el hospital. Divisó el jardín interior al final de un estrecho pasillo. Al llegar, allí estaba. Su sombra se estiraba en el suelo tras ella, mientras que, sentada, le daba la espalda. Al verla, se detuvo, como hubiese alzado del suelo una pared entre el y ella. De repente se sintió pesado, como si sus pies hubiesen ganado kilos de peso de la nada. Maldijo en sus adentros. Retrocedió. Pero ella lo escuchó.

-Buenas noches, Capitán.

En un sobresalto, se compuso, -Ey.

-Sabría que vendrías, algún día.

Kenpachi la miro confundido, -¿Qué…? Pero…

-Ven.- le dijo, palpando su mano sobre el suelo, justo al lado de su cadera, -Siéntate a mi lado.

Kenpachi tragó saliva. Hacían años que no había estado tan cerca de ella. Cuando se le aproximó, se dio cuenta de lo cobarde que era. Dobló su cintura y cayó a su lado. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que le podía escuchar. No tuvo ni valor para mirarla de frente. Pero ella le sonreía. Lo sabía. Así era ella ahora, sonriente a quien sea.

La ojeo desde el rabo de su ojo. Unohana ya lo miraba.

-Cuanto has cambiado- suspiro.

-Tu no has cambiado nada.- replico Kenpachi por su parte.

- ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Siglos?

-Si…

-Escuche que trajiste a una pequeña contigo. ¿Es tuya?

Kenpachi tardó en responder, no le quería llevar la idea equivocada, -Si, eh…la encontré sola…- desvió la mirada, -No tenia a nadie, estaba sola en el bosque... así que me la traje - Unohana esbozó una gentil sonrisa y el añadió mirándola de soslayo, - Le di tu nombre.

Ella lo volvió a mirar con pensamiento.

- Y ahora me llamo Kenpachi.- continuó el.

-Lo se- replico ella, aun pensativa, - Te hubiese dado ese nombre cuando te conocí…- una brisa barreó el patio en donde se hallaban. El tulipán azul oscilaba en un tiesto sobre sus cabezas. Unohana acurrucando sus dedos del frío repentino desvío la vista, - No deberías estar aquí- le dijo, - Es un mal lugar para encontrar peleas aunque te paguen por ello.

-Pero te tengo a ti.- le indicó Kenpachi en voz baja. Pero ella le esquivó la mirada.

-Me tienes…Pero las cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que nos encontramos…

-Y me importa un bledo.

-A mi, sí.

Y Kenpachi soltó una risita. Parecía que lo hacia a propósito, contradecirlo de todas las maneras posibles, atraparlo en su propio juego con palabras secas que le cortaban la lengua. Pero aquellas conversaciones, en la escala de entretenimiento, eran lo más cerca de una pelea, más cuando era su voz, cuando era ella.

Y en los siguientes años se convirtió en una costumbre, aquella que los llevaba a sentarse juntos, acompañarse en días secos, inhóspitos, carentes de peleas. Se sentaban uno al lado del otro. Sin mirarse. No necesariamente hablaban, pero cuando lo hacían, Yachiru Unohana ponía el tema, Y hablaba de todo. De cosas sencillas, sobre cosas que con solo estar cerca de uno, nos hacían felices. Como todo giraba a son de un fin, de un destino, incierto para él, en donde las almas, una vez se encuentran jamás se separaran. Y Kenpachi se quedaba a su lado escuchándola. Anonadado y sorprendido de sus ganas de vivir, su sabiduría precisa. Y no habría querido otra manera de matar su tiempo. Kenpachi nunca sospechaba nada de aquellos contenidos, ni se le ocurría que podría haber un mensaje escondido detrás de aquellos pensamientos.

Y así fue como su amistad se intensificó, se engordó de confianza, se convirtió en espacios de reflexión entre un mundo que no los entendía. Entonces eran dos almas abandonadas a la suerte, encontrados y enlazados por un destino que, hasta aquel entonces, había sido cruel. Juntos, la vida era más llevadera.

Hubo momentos en los que se encontraban por los pasillos. La mirada mantenían ambos, en transes similares. Huecos descubiertos, oraciones discutidas en silencio, como un acuerdo legitimo. Y cuando se topaban, el uno con el otro, se intercambiaban saludos con los ojos. No se necesitaban decir nada. Sólo se acompañaban, caminando de hombro a hombro por el pasillo sin ningún tipo de interacción.

Y que bien se sentía el tenerla a su lado, y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Su sola presencia lo tranquilizaba, y le gustaba.

IV

En los días que, después de una de aquellas reuniones en las que asignaban misiones y unas de esas grandes peleas que escaseaban, Kenpachi volvía malhumorado a su cartel después de no haber sido asignado a ninguna y se sentaba en el patio a compartir su miseria con la grama que enredaba con sus dedos. En eso llegaba Unohana y él alzaba su cabeza hasta el cielo para encontrarse con su rostro al revés.

-¿Por qué viniste? Si sabias que estas cosas iban a pasar, ¿por qué llegaste de todos modos?- le preguntó después de haberlo escuchado hablar.

Él la observó antes de contestar, -No hay nada diferente entre aquí y allá. Las peleas son igual de cortas…pero aquí me dan comida- añadió –Además, Yachiru esta más segura aquí…

Unohana sonrió, -La quieres mucho… ¿no es así?

Kenpachi fingió no haberla escuchado, -Al menos es feliz aquí.

-¿Y donde eres feliz?

Entonces Kenpachi se volvía a ella, dándole otra risita de fastidiado, -Tú y tus preguntas de doble filo.

-Tú y tus excusas…Es una pregunta normal. Lo que pasa es que nunca me la contestas.- decía ella, con una risa en los labios.

-No todas las preguntas se contestan- aseguró él por su parte, arrancando un diente de león a su lado, -Y no todas las palabras se dicen.- añadió.

-¿Por eso los tulipanes?

Y se detuvo, con un nudo en la garganta, atrapado en su propio juego.

Y entonces no supo que decirle. Ni se atrevía a mirarla. Se empleó al juego de dedos, la mirada de distancia, de vergüenza. Sin embargo, no pudo haber escuchado otra cosa de ella.

-Exacto,- fue su respuesta lacónica.

Unohana sonrió.

V

Y entre aquellas tardes de conversación, Kenpachi se armó agallas para preguntarle, -¿Y que te hizo cambiar?

Unohana no respondió de inmediato, por primera vez Kenpachi sintió haberle tocado una llaga a Yachiru, la mujer que veía de arriba, a la que hasta aquel entonces solo había escuchado.

Vio dolor en sus ojos que se entrecerraron en un suspiro, como si estuviese respirando sulfuro, -Nunca cambie…- aseguró, había sequedad en su voz, -Cuando el Capitán del Escuadrón fue promovido al Escuadrón Cero una silla se quedó vacante, y yo, que había sido su estudiante hasta aquel entonces, fui la primera candidata…Nunca me agradó la idea. Ya estaba lo suficientemente desilusionada por la actividad en mi escuadrón, ¿para qué me movería a uno peor? Pero, la presión aumentó. Se formaban discusiones. Me insistían que confiaban en mí más que nadie para el puesto… al menos eso decían. Pero yo sabía que todo fue como parte de un plan para domar mis impulsos agresivos, para controlarme, para domarme, para quitar del medio al último capitán de la primera generación. Todos éramos sanguinarios, y uno a uno desaparecíamos, pero yo era valiosa, la más fuerte, y dure un poco más. Y llegó mi hora, y así pase a la historia, vino otro Kenpachi. ¿No se por que no me mataron? Quizás me necesitaban por la misma razón por la que te dejaron graduar sin examen, sin llevarte al Nido de Lombrices donde todos los de alto riesgo iban…- y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, -Nos necesitan para algo, ¿no lo presientes? Nos están usando…Me necesitaban fuera del Once, me querían en el Cuatro, lejos de las peleas… Yo no he cambiado. Solo me encadenaron.

-Como un pez en una red,- termino él.

-Como esclava…

Entonces sintió empatía, como si su pena fuese suya propia, y quizás era realmente suya. Su querida Yachiru había sido usada por un sistema esquemático de oportunidades nulas, mentiras, control, corrupción. Había venido hasta aquel lugar para verla a ella, seguir sus pasos, pero llegó para ver su decadencia, su miseria. Y sufrir con ella. ¿Cómo más pudiesen haber condenado a un alma que había llegado tan arriba?

-Jamás volvería a pelear.- continuó, -Eso sentí cuando llegue hasta aquí… De matar a cuidar…

Pero apenas decía esto y Kenpachi desvainó su espada y la abalanzó hacia ella. Pero, en reacción, otra la detuvo en su viaje, y antes de que Kenpachi pudiese pensarlo, su mano capturó su hombro y lo empujó a la grama boca arriba. Perplejo y estupefacto quedó entonces el pobre Capitán del escuadrón once mirando al cielo cuando de la nada la pierna de Unohana pasó sobre su cintura y ella quedó sentada con sus piernas abiertas sobre su ingle. Perturbado y hasta mareado, sintió que su corazón se le fue al cuello justo cuando la nariz de Unohana se encontró a centímetros de la suya. Y sus ojos azules, volvió la tormenta a ellos, la sed de sangre. Allí estaban, los ojos enfurecidos, siniestros, sus verdaderos ojos. La mirada con la que, tantos años atrás, lo quiso matar.

Después de tantos años esperando, cazándola, y ella oculta, indiferente, volvió a resurgir, a renacer, la mujer que le dio sentido a su vida, y en ese momento, frente a el, con aquellos ojos, se volvió presente. Despertó a la realidad. Y su peso le gustaba. El calor de sus piernas lo volvió loco llevándolo a escuchar sensaciones retorcidas, y aunque la hoja plateada de su zanpak-to cortaba el sudor de su cuello, Kenpachi le agarró la nuca y la empujó a él. Y ella se inclinó al Capitán en obediencia, resollando a centímetros de sus labios con sus ojos cerrados, conteniéndose a cerrar la distancia con dificultad. Kenpachi, fastidiado la agarró con una segunda mano, ya la hoja de su espada le cortó la piel, pero ni cuenta se dio.

Entonces Unohana se dejó caer sobre su boca y al fin sellaron su final.

La espada continuaba aprisionando el cuello de Zaraki contra el suelo a la vez que sus labios se movían dentro de sus bocas, esfumando el frío del mundo, el mismo que los trajo y los separó para volverlos a unir en extraño desenlace. Una línea de sangre ya bajaba por el cuello de Zaraki, la espada se presionaba a la piel abriendo una llaga profunda cual aquellas bocas que no paraban de danzar en si, con un desquite comprimido, confundido y oculto por décadas de ignorancia, indiferencia. Por las décadas en que un tulipán azul era encontrado en el escritorio de la Capitana.

Kenpachi desenlazó sus labios de los de Yachiru antes de que, con mano libre, insertara su mano bajo su trenza. Malinterpretándolo, Unohana se le cortó la respiración. Mas su dedos se estacionaron en el centro de su pecho, lugar querido, lugar de sus propios residuos. Kenpachi sintió la cicatriz. Suspiró. Alivio a un malestar comprimido por largo tiempo. Sonrió. Su piel tan fría se encrespó en escalofrío contra su tacto.

Ambas marcas se sintieron. Palparon por primera vez, para complicarse existencias.

Y la tormenta se asomaba, usando capas blancas, abotonadas por estrellas, una raza que se creyó muerta.

La guerra empezó.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Mandenme un review si les agradó, me fascinan leer sus reviews!


End file.
